Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-29393109-20190830211704/@comment-29393109-20190831192017
"so, not a lot of peoples have a denier on there team with elvira and buro, than just put a denier on the team and problem solved" That won't help against Thalassa or Sherezar, since those are two of the most common Monsters at >6k trophies. "And voltaik at c+ even before madam fusion??? ok than thats what i call biased, even though he was overrated, peoples stoped saying his good, but his not as bad as the monsters in c- and his surely better than some a- monsters" Yes, VoltaiK was that terrible before Madam Fusion, and what do you mean "not as bad as the Monsters in C-"? I SAID C+! Also, if he's better than A- Monsters, that's justification to move them down below VoltaiK, not the other way around. "Imo bandess is worse than voltaik, since he do not really have a use." Okay, you have lower IQ than what I expected (my expectations were pretty low to begin with). Bandses does have a use, he has a 40 Damage AOE Daze and Sunburn, as well as self Immunity to Possession, Stun and Freeze (I'm phrasing it that way since that's what the skill actually does, three different Effects) and he can heal himself a little, Bandses can be run as an Attacker or Curser and he does a solid job at being one. VoltaiK is just pathetic. "am sure that a monster being at higher tier than another even though its worse is a argument, otherwise why do u have a ranking? to put better monsters lower than bad monsters?" That's because the Viability Ranking is O U T D A T E D you idiot. We'll get it fixed when the Ranking Council gets set up for fucks sake (on a sidenote, APPLY TO THE RANKING COUNCIL SO APPLEPIE CAN STOP FUCKING BITCHING ABOUT THE VIABILITY RANKING BEING OUTDATED AND THEN USING IT LIKE IT'S 100% FACT TO "PROVE" THAT VOLTAIK IS A GOOD MONSTER). VoltaiK is one of the few Monsters released before 2019 to have a Ranking that isn't outdated by 2+ years. "Even though ai canine is slow, but who in this world cares about speed?" A lot of people, as it's the most important Stat in the game. "do u ever sees a fair match with same amount of speed or ts?" No, whoever has more Team Speed and Speed 99 times out of 100 wins a battle in Monster Legends "or if the enemies have rune temple activated it will change who goes first" Yeah, but everyone can have rune temple activated as well, that's not a valid argument. "the only place it does not matters is in duels, which do not matter on this site" Exactly, the only PVP Mode where Speed doesn't matter is Duels, in the other ones (Arena, Wars and Battlegrounds) it's the most important Stat. "zyla is no where close to a top 10 monster, u bassically said paired with madame fusion, thats the important part, paired with fusion, with out fusion zyla is not at ss+ at all." NEWSFLASH: PERSON WHO CAN'T TYPE IN ENGLISH AND HAS THE IQ OF 1/4 OF A CABBAGE DOES NOT KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ATTACKER AND MONSTER. Also, without Fusion Zyla is still a really good Monster, you're acting like she's like S without Fusion lmao. "when elvira was intruduced, peoples still did not put burogtor at ss+ tier even though elvira was the best at that time, so why do we put zyla at ss+ when pretty much the same thing happens" A: Because Burotgor using Bloodthirsty meant he gets shut down by Anticipation, Faraday the Obscure can clap Burotgor if he uses Bloodthirsty and Necro is well, Necro. B: Not only that, but players figured out pretty quickly that PER shuts down most Elvira teams as, as I said, Elvira teams in their majority ran no Deniers. C: Madam Fusion + Zyla has one counter, which is running both Anticipation and Taunt/Mega Taunt in one team, while Elvira + Burotgor had more counter (PER users in general). D: I don't care what you say, if Burotgor was SS+ worthy when Elvira was first released then he was SS+ worthy when he was first released, but is he SS+ worthy now? Zyla as of right now is SS+ worthy, later down the road when we get more counters to this strategy she'll be moved down. "and metall llum, comparing 2 monster to 1 is fair at all, which u whould have understand if u know math and have a decent iq" Yes, comparing two Monsters to one is indeed very fair, as Monster Legends is a THREE VERSUS THREE GAME, which you would understand if you know basic maths and have a decent IQ, neither of which you have, you're forgetting that Llum can be paired up with two other Monsters and Zyla can as well, hence why I'm using the fact she can be paired up with Madam Fusion to prove she should be SS+. Also, I love how you're the one saying I don't know kindergarten math and have an indecent IQ when you yourself barely know kindergarten math and have an indecent IQ. Go back to elementary school. This entire argument can be summed up by these lines: "I'm digging your grave, this is your cemetery // This shit elementary" - Randolph 2018 "metall llum is by far a better support than zyla at the job of a attacker" Doesn't sound like a very fair comparison when Llum has Skills Group 4 while Zyla doesn't, now does it? Yes, this sounds beyond stupid, but as they say, fight fire with fire, right? That's besides the point though. I won't deny that IL Llum is an excellent Supporter, but Zyla is just better at her job when paired up with the correct allies than IL Llum is. "she even can be runned as a attacker(quite good in light wars)" I wouldn't exactly call IL Llum a good Attacker with a Power Stat of 3454 LUL.